


Wrath

by PoisonJack



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, General au, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys gets shot in an assassination attempt on Jack, and Jack and Nisha tear the assassin apart. Jack cares for him in bed while Nisha ties up loose ends.Migrating some older work from tumblr onto my ao3 :)





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all appreciate that Nisha actually isn't the hotheaded one in an emergency haha

Jack viciously tore into the man who had shot Rhys, the sneak-attack ill-timed for the attacker. Of all the targets in the room he _should_ have chosen, Rhys should have been last on that list for the dangerous creatures surrounding him.

Assassination attempts on Jack, okay. No problem. Hell, he thought they were fun, and it was boring if they didn’t occur every once in a while. But for Rhys to get caught up, to threaten him, to _shoot_ him…. That had been number one on the list of absolutely stupid things to do.

Jack could feel his clothes getting heavy, drenched with warmth as blood seeped into the cloth. But it wasn’t enough. It fucking wasn’t enough. The fucker might be gurgling or that might be gas escaping the lungs of a pulverized corpse, but he wasn’t going to stop until he was covered every inch in the attacker’s blood.

“Jack you dickhead stop already and _help_ me!” Nisha growled as she was trying to staunch Rhys’ bleeding, the younger man going into shock. “Hey cutie you hang in there. Don’t you dare die. Jack will go to hell and back just to beat the crap out of you if you die.”

Rhys didn’t remember anything after that. Just Nisha’s surprisingly wide eyes and everything going splotchy and cold and black. 

–

Rhys cringed and blinked groggily, not quite awake as doctors shined lights in his eyes and prodded at him. He made an annoyed noise in his throat as they looked him over, pushing against the annoyance and shutting his eyes tight.

“Well?” Jack snapped impatiently, voice perking up the younger man’s ears.

“Well, he seems to be functioning at least-”

“Then get out,” Jack growled at the men. The chief surgeon didn’t look impressed with Jack and vacated the premises rather normally compared to his colleagues who had fled. Their footsteps were still echoing as Rhys was blinking tiredly about the room.

Rhys’ eyes landed on Jack’s form and his lips just barely quirked. “Hey…. terrorizing my doctors, huh?”

Jack was over him, but he wasn’t touching him. He wanted to. Rhys could tell he desperately wanted to. But he didn’t. Close as he was and he didn’t lay a finger on the younger man. Rhys reached out a weak hand to Jack’s face momentarily, too dazed to keep it there long, and the older man immediately held it to his face, turning so his lips were in Rhys’ palm. His eyes were scanning the younger man’s face as he worriedly looked him over.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, baby.”

“I’m alright.”

“You weren’t.”

“I’m lucky, then,” he whispered quietly, a tired smile gracing his face. His voice sounded far too loud to his own ears.

“You’re lucky Nisha knows a few things about bullet wounds.”

Rhys inhaled sleepily, retaking his hand as he tried to sit up. It caused pain to lance through him and he didn’t attempt it again. Jack looked about to go bananas as he wanted to touch and soothe and fix but didn’t dare. 

“Should I call the doctor back in? Does it hurt? Are you okay?”

Rhys snorted. “I’m fine. And no.” He reached out for Jack again, and the older man readily grasped his hand. “Where’s Nisha?”

“Taking care of a few loose ends.”

“With bullets?” Rhys joked with a smirk. 

“Yeah,” Jack said without amusement. He brought the younger man’s hand back up to his face yet again, kissing before pressing his face into the palm several times. “You really really scared me there, baby.” 

Rhys clenched his fingers so they entwined with Jack’s own. The older man kissed his knuckles while his focus remained on the younger man.

“Stay here?”

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jack loves rhys so much its not even funny awwwww theyre cute how gross
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
